


Darkleer ♠ The Handmaid - Doubting the Dream

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era (Homestuck), Ancestors (Homestuck), Ancestors With God Tier Powers, Ancestors with Pre-Scratch Names, Angry Handmaid, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Darkleer After He Spares The Disciple, Darkleer Post-Banishment, Depressed Darkleer, F/M, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Post-Revolution, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: The Handmaid had one wish, to escape her eternal servitude. E%ecutor Darkleer had done what she couldn't, had defied his betters, but he regretted his decision.Shehatedhim for that.
Relationships: Darkleer/The Handmaid (Homestuck)
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Darkleer ♠ The Handmaid - Doubting the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 9th of a 30 part series!

All of Alternia knew her. Whispered about her in hushed fright. To them she was the apparition that drifted amidst the suns’ rays, unable to die yet dispensing death. Mother of all Daywalkers and undead alike. They bestowed upon her names; names upon names:

_Demoness;_

_Helper of Death;_

_**Handmaid.** _

She was used to having names not her own thrust upon her; so much so that there were times she doubted whether the name she knew as her own was actually that at all. 

In the end, Of course, there was no one but herself to answer such a question. 

And, In the end, who was she to know?

-_-_-_-_-

Time itself bent beneath her fingers, parting like water as she navigated countless universes faster than light. Clockwork paved her way, as she traveled willingly into her master’s blindspot. Willingly, and with relief, entering herself into the void called Darkleer.

The horizon was beginning to pink with morning when she intruded on Darkleer’s newly acquired quarters; which were considerably cleaner than his old hive, if simply for a lack of any personal belongings to clutter the space with. None of that hardly came as a surprise to her, She’d already known what to expect before she arrived.

Handmaid had met this reclusive, grieving man before. After and before this moment. Thousands of times over with a thousand different versions.

This would be his first time meeting _her,_ though.

He startled, as she’d known he would, his fearful eyes flicking behind her to the rising dawn that cast her form into red-tinged shadow.

He had never met her before, yet...

“Hoof you come to cull me, Handmaid? To reap my soul and take me to kneel before Death as I deserve?” 

Yet he knew who she was, just like all other wrigglers on this and every other version of Alternia. He knew her, a terror from his grub-hood daymares. Unfortunately for this honor-stripped Troll, she wasn’t here to confirm any morbid _-and likely true-_ rumours about herself.

“No. That not my job.” His ramrod straight posture sagged; whether from relief or disappointment the Handmaid did not know, nor particularly cared.

“Then… Why _are_ you here?” With a gnash of startling sharp teeth, for a Burgundy blood at least, Handmaid advanced into the room. Closing in on Darkleer.

“You ask many questions. _Too_ many.” She ripped a chair out from under his desk to sit on, blatantly ignoring her ‘host’s protests about ‘politeness’ and ‘manners’ and ‘asking for permission to sit’; as if she hadn’t already known exactly how he’d react and had done what she had _because_ of that. “But I’ll oblige. This time. I am here because you safe from _his_ eye. Well, that was why at first.”

The hush that consumed Darkleer’s words brought a smirk to her lips. 

“I… I don’t believe I understand.”

“Don’t need to understand. Just tell me how you did it.” Handmaid leaned heavily on the desk, leering at the Man on the other side. Feeling as if, finally, after all these lifetimes, she was getting somewhere. “How you left from under Highblood’s thumb.” This close, she could see his breathing hitch. An uptake in his trademark perspiration. The beginning of panic setting in. “Talk Blue Bitch.” 

Like a slighted god, anger quickly overcame him.

“Horse _dare_ you! Do you not know who I am!” Shooting up, Darkleer slammed his whitened fists against the desk; cracking it in two with his unchecked strength. “I’m-!” A pause. He worked his jaw, thinking. “I’m…” He faltered upon seeing just how unaffected Handmaid was by his theatrics. “ _I’m…_ ” 

As if his strings had been cut, Darkleer collapsed back into his seat. Hands coming up to hide his face. Handmaid stared at him, her smirk long gone; a frown in its place.

She had seen this man have this breakdown what felt like a million times. Yet still, _still_ it annoyed her. _This_ was the man who’d done what she couldn’t? A loyal man, bound to servitude, but able to break his bonds and choose his future.

Yet, now he doubted that choice. Doubted her _dream._

“Expatri8.” His head shot up. “You are Expatri8.” Idly, Handmaid dug her claws into the splintered wood under her hand.

“You are expatriate now, Horuss. Just. Like. _Me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this piece since the start of November. It was, so far, the hardest to write, but my favourite and most in tune to my usual style: Bitter and pretentious. XD


End file.
